


I Surrender

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa week 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, kind of, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: For Clexaweek2017.Clarke starts her senior year at a new high school, her childhood friends Raven, Octavia and Bellamy are all there to help her along with a whole new group of friends. Though one person just seems to take an instant dislike to her. Can Clarke break down Lexa's walls? Read and find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard work, I actually wrote 3k words of a totally different story before writing this when it became clear that the other story would be way too long for this. I might expand on this oneshot at a later date if anyone is interested in that. This is as close as I can get in a one shot to the Enemies to Lovers theme. I tried. Scene changes are indicated by the usual x-x-x-x and day breaks are indicated by ------- I hope it's not total crap. I'm ill and exhausted. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

Clarke Griffin hated the idea of starting yet another new school, she’d been in and out of new schools since 7th grade when her father was hired by the military to work on one of their engineering projects. One thing that Clarke knew would make her new High School a little more bearable was the fact that it was in the town she had left when she was 12, and three of her best friends when she was younger were all going to the same school.

Her first morning at the school had passed without much incident as she had been in most of the same classes as Raven Reyes, one of her three childhood best friends. Raven had asked Clarke if she wanted to sit with her, and Raven’s friend group, at lunch. Clarke had been the new girl at school enough to know not to turn down the offer, if she did she might as well hide herself away in the library or the nearest bathroom until lunch was over.

So, the blonde made her way into the cafeteria, her eyes flitting around the crowed space trying to find Raven. Once she spotted her friend she made her way over to the table, only to be met by people she didn’t know looking at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

“Hi…” Clarke said, obviously extremely nervous, but a small smile tugged at her lips as Raven turned and looked at her, her face lighting up with a grin.

“Clarke,” she said, “I was beginning to think you got lost. Guys this is my friend Clarke.”

“The new girl.” One of the people Clarke didn’t know said, her eyes taking in Clarke’s form.

“Don’t mind her,” Raven said, pushing the other girl slightly so she moved round the table, giving Clarke enough space to sit next to Raven, “she’s an asshole.”

“That’s not what you were saying the other night Reyes.” The girl replied, a smirk firmly on her lips.

Clarke didn’t fail to see another girl who was sitting at the table roll her eyes so hard that Clarke thought they might fall out of her head.

“Clarke, this is Anya,” Raven said, motioning to the girl who still had a smirk plastered on her lips, “big guy over there is Lincoln, he’s a lot scarier than he looks.”

Lincoln lifted his hand in a small wave, a soft smile on his lips.

“Moody ass sitting next to him is Lexa,” Raven continued, “she doesn’t like anybody so don’t even try and be nice to her.”

“Bite me, Raven.” Lexa muttered, her eyes fixed on the book she was reading.

“She says that now, but if I tried she’d kick my ass.” Raven said, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Clarke, causing the blonde to laugh a little, which in turn caused Lexa to look up at her.

Clarke felt a shiver run through her as blue eyes met green, she couldn’t help but look away as the girl Raven had called Lexa tilted her head to one side a little, almost like she was studying her. The intensity of her gaze made Clarke feel like she had spent hours out in the desert, her mouth suddenly turning very dry and her heart racing away in her chest.

As Clarke looked away from her, a small smirk found its way to Lexa’s lips before the brunette looked back down at her book.

“The others should be arriving soon,” Raven said, “out of the three that aren’t here, there’s only one you don’t know. Echo, she’s… intense.”

Just as Clarke was about to ask who the other two people were, she was engulfed from behind in a hug, causing her to almost jump from her seat.

“Clarke!” Octavia said, “I missed you.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her as she glanced back at Octavia, Bellamy standing just behind his sister.

“Good to see you again, Princess.” Bellamy said with a smile.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Lexa said, putting her book into her bag before she stood up from the table.

“Open signs of affection scare her.” Octavia said, shooting a grin in Lexa’s direction, the other girl rolling her eyes again as she picked up her jacket.

“I have soccer practice, idiot.” Lexa said, putting her bag on her back and laying her jacket over her arm, “some of us actually have commitments.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Octavia said, sitting down next to Clarke, “whatever you say, Commander.”

Lexa just shook her head as she walked away from the table towards the exit of the cafeteria.

“You’ll have to excuse my sister,” Anya said as Bellamy sat down in the seat that Lexa had vacated, “she’s socially inept.”

“To say she’s socially inept implies she has AvPD or something,” Raven said as she looked at Anya, “which really isn’t the case, she just hates people.”

“She’s dealing with a few things,” Lincoln replied, “it causes her to be… cold. She hasn’t always been that way.”

Clarke furrowed her brow a little as the group talked about Lexa.

“Bad breakup.” Bellamy said as he saw the confusion on the blonde’s face.

“We’ve all had bad breakups,” Raven said, shaking her head a little, “it didn’t turn the rest of us into the most anti-social person in the world now did it. Costia’s been gone for nearly a year, it’s about time Lexa started to realise that there’s more to life than the girl who decided to up and leave her.”

“It’s not that simple,” Anya said with a sigh, obviously defending her sister, “Lexa’s been through a lot, she still doesn’t talk about her childhood, but she talked about everything with Costia. When she left, it hit Lexa pretty hard.”

“Surely, she’d talk about her childhood with you,” Clarke said as she looked at Anya, “I’m assuming you were there, you’re her sister right…”

“Lexa’s adopted,” Anya replied, “she moved in with us when she was 8. She doesn’t really talk about her life before that, and we don’t push her to.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke made her way to her last lesson of the afternoon, it was one of her least favourite lessons, math. She walked over to where the teacher was sitting at the front of the class and handed her the piece of paper that she had been given that morning.

“Welcome, Clarke,” the teacher said with a smile, “find an empty seat, the lesson will start soon.”

Clarke nodded a little and looked around the room, there were a few empty seats, she weighed up the pros and cons of each seat silently in her mind. One was near a group of guys who were all looking over at her, they were certainly checking her out. Another was towards the back of the class near a group who all looked like they’d much rather be outside smoking weed rather than sitting in a classroom. The last seat was at the very back of the class, but the table had a bag on it, which belonged to the person sitting next to the empty seat. Lexa.

The brunette had her feet resting on her own table, headphones in her ears as she looked out of the window. Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she walked towards the back of the room, deciding that the seat next to Lexa was probably her best bet. The brunette didn’t even look away from the window as Clarke approached her, though Clarke could feel the eyes of literally everyone else in the room on her as she walked. She could hear a few mutterings, people wondering if she was really going to sit next to Lexa.

When Clarke reached the empty seat, Lexa finally looked away from the window, green eyes meeting blue yet again, with the same intensity as they had earlier that day in the cafeteria. This time Clarke didn’t look away.

“Is this seat taken?” Clarke asked, as Lexa took out one of her headphones.

“Does it look like it’s taken?” Lexa asked in reply, not too thrilled at the idea that Clarke wanted to sit next to her.

“Can I sit here?” the blonde said.

Lexa clenched her jaw a little, the seat next to her had been Costia’s, nobody else had sat there since the girl had left the school. It was almost like a hush had fallen over the entire class, as everyone waited to see what Lexa would do, Clarke was sure that you’d have been able to hear a pin drop in the room.

Rather than say anything, Lexa just huffed out a breath before taking her bag off the table and dropping it down on the other side of her own seat.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, moving to sit down, not failing to notice how Lexa simply put her headphones back in and turned her attention back to the world outside the window.

As Clarke took out her books and other equipment that she might need for the lesson she made a mental note to talk to Raven about Lexa, she couldn’t help but wonder what the full story was with the girl.

One thing that Clarke had noticed in the very limited amount of time that she had been around the brunette was, no matter how cold and uninterested Lexa tried to appear, her eyes told a very different story. It was like she put up walls to stop anyone getting too close, but in her eyes Clarke could see that she wasn’t as tough as she liked to make out. It was almost like a challenge, and Clarke was never one to back down from a challenge.

 

\---------------

 

The first few days at Polis High School hadn’t been as bad as Clarke thought they might be, she easily found her place within her new friend group and found that they were all really nice people, even Lexa had seemed to be not so bothered by her presence as much, though the brunette rarely talked. Clarke saw the small smile tugging at her lips when an argument broke out between Clarke and Raven, or when Clarke gave as good as she got where Anya was concerned.

Clarke’s last lesson on Wednesday afternoon was once again math, she was pleasantly surprised when she walked into the classroom to find that Lexa’s bag wasn’t on her table and the brunette almost smiled when she walked over to the table. Clarke decided she was going to try and strike up a conversation with the girl, rather than just sit in silence.

“Anya and Raven mentioned you have a soccer game after school.” Clarke said.

“Yeah.” Lexa replied with a nod.

Clarke couldn’t help but sigh inwardly at the answer, she was hoping for a little more than that, a little help with keeping the conversation going. While she was thinking about what she could say next she noticed Lexa start fiddling with the corners of her text book.

“Are you coming to watch?” Lexa asked, not lifting her eyes from her book.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, a small smile playing on her lips, “it could be fun. I mean, all I’ve heard since I got here is how good the girls soccer team is, might as well come and see it for myself, right.”

“State finals two years in a row.” Lexa replied, her lips lifting into a small smile.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to nod, “that’s pretty impressive.”

The teacher standing up to start the lesson put an end to their conversation, but Clarke couldn’t help but mark it down as a win.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke hadn’t really ever been a sports fan, sure she watched Superbowl with her dad and would watch the Olympics every four years, but she wasn’t really a fan. But as she sat and watched Lexa and the team play she couldn’t stop the smile that was on her lips, the Lexa that she knew was pretty quiet and cold, but the Lexa on the pitch was something else completely. She was fiery and passionate, Clarke loved to see people involved in things they were obviously so passionate about, and for Lexa that was obviously soccer.

“She’s like two different people.” Anya said as she sat down next to Clarke, having moved from the opposite side of Raven part way through the game, “I love watching her play.”

“She really seems to enjoy playing.” Clarke replied.

“She does,” Anya said with a nod, “it’s her escape. She’s already been offered 3 full soccer scholarships to college. When she’s playing it’s easy to forget what this last year has been like for her.”

“Breakups are tough sometimes.” Clarke said.

“They are,” Anya replied, “especially when the person you’re breaking up with is also your best friend. Costia was our neighbour, when Lexa first moved in with us she came straight over to introduce herself. Lexa was a quiet little thing then, wouldn’t say a word to anyone, but that didn’t matter to Costia. She sat in the living room with Lexa and just talked and talked, told her everything about the neighbourhood, the school, everything.”

“That was when Lexa was 8?” Clarke asked.

“Yep,” Anya said with a small nod, “they were inseparable after that. Lexa was 10 when she stood up at the dinner table one night and announced that Costia was her girlfriend and they were going to get married.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her as Anya also laughed a little.

“Mom tried to tell her that they were too young to get married, but Lexa just wouldn’t listen.” Anya continued, “it literally tore her heart out when Costia moved away.”

“Why did she move?” Clarke asked.

“Her dad got promoted,” Anya replied with a sigh, “her mom had lost her job a few months before, so they needed the extra money. It wasn’t an easy choice for anyone.”

“Are they still in contact?” the blonde asked, knowing that Anya was probably getting bored with all the questions, but unable to stop herself wanting to know more about the brunette.

“No,” Anya said, “if Costia and her parents had simply moved out of state or something it would probably be different, but they moved to New Zealand.”

“Wow…” Clarke said, “that’s a long way.”

“Literally the other side of the world.” Anya said with a nod, before jumping out of her seat as Lexa got tackled pretty hard, going down and holding her ankle, “FOUL! Come on ref, are you blind!”

Clarke stood up with the rest of their friend group, all them watched on worriedly as Lexa slowly made it to her feet, shaking her head at the coach who was indicating for the medic to go on.

“Come on, Lex!” Anya yelled, clapping her hands, “you got this.”

With a little bit of encouragement, Lexa started to slowly jog, her ankle obviously not causing her that much pain.

When it became clear that nothing was seriously wrong, the group all sat back down again.

“We’re having a bit of a party on Friday night,” Anya said as the game got back underway, “our parents are away for the weekend and Lexa has another game, you’re more than welcome to come along if you want to.”

“I might do that.” Clarke said with a nod.

 

\------------------

 

Lexa and her team had won the game on Friday evening, so the party turned into a celebration of that, and it seemed to Clarke like most of the senior year were there. The alcohol was flowing and the blonde couldn’t help but think how much trouble Anya and Lexa would get into if their parents knew what was happening while they were out of town.

Clarke was standing in the kitchen getting herself a drink when Finn Collins walked over to her. Clarke didn’t mind Finn, though he had been flirting with her since her first day at Polis High, and it didn’t matter how many times she let him know she wasn’t interested in anything, the flirting continued. Bellamy had told her that’s just the way Finn was, and Clarke hadn’t seen anything to discount that.

“So,” Finn said, leaning against the counter next to the blonde, “how does it feel knowing that you’ve thawed the Ice Queen’s heart?”

“What?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

“Lexa,” Finn clarified, “since you sat next to her in math it’s almost like she’s finally remembering who she was before Costia left.”

“She isn’t the Ice Queen, Finn.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes.

“Right,” Finn said with a nod, “Ice Commander is a better fit.”

“She’s just quiet, that’s all.” Clarke replied.

“She didn’t used to be.” Finn said, “that all changed when Costia left, but now that you’re here…”

“Lexa and I are just friends,” Clarke said, “I don’t even know if we’re that.”

“She likes you,” Finn said, his eyes trailing up and down Clarke’s body, “can’t say I blame her.”

Clarke rolled her eyes again and moved to walk past the boy.

“Come on, Princess,” he said, “I’m only messing around with you.”

“I asked you not to call me that.” Clarke said, stopping and looking at him.

“So, Bellamy Blake can call you that and I can’t?” Finn asked.

“I’ve known Bellamy for a lot longer than I’ve known you.” Clarke said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa stood in the living room, leaning against the wall as she watched Raven and Anya arm wrestling over the coffee table. From where she was standing she also had a clear line of sight into the kitchen where she could see Finn talking to Clarke. She’d noticed over the previous few days that Finn was always trying to talk to Clarke, flirting with her when Lexa had clearly heard Clarke tell him that he was wasting his time as she wasn’t interested.

“She isn’t interested in him you know.” Lincoln said as he stood next to Lexa.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa replied, clenching her jaw as she turned her attention back to what Anya and Raven were doing.

“Right,” Lincoln said with a nod, “you might think that you’re fooling everyone, Lex, but I know you. I’ve seen the way you are with Clarke, she makes you smile.”

“You make me smile,” Lexa said, “doesn’t mean I’m interested in anything. She’s Raven’s friend and she sits next to me in math, that’s all.”

“Are you trying to tell me she’s not your friend?” Lincoln asked with a laugh.

“She’s not, not really,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “she’s just someone I talk to sometimes.”

“Sure,” Lincoln replied pushing himself away from the wall before he turned to face Lexa, “it’s been a year, Lex, don’t push her away, not everyone is going to leave, you know.”

With that Lincoln walked over to the sofa where Octavia was sitting, cheering Raven on. As Lincoln sat down, Lexa found her eyes straying back to the blonde. Clarke Griffin was unlike anyone she had ever met before. Lexa hadn’t been the most welcoming of people to the blonde, yet that didn’t seem to faze Clarke. Every time Lexa tried to close her out, push her away, Clarke pushed back twice as hard.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As the night wore on, Clarke started to feel the effects of the alcohol she had consumed. She wasn’t even sure how much she’d had to drink but she knew she’d probably feel it the next day, she was also thankful that Anya had said she could stay there for the night rather than go home. Raven, Octavia and Bellamy were also staying over, which had made it easier for Clarke to convince her mom and dad.

While Clarke was dancing with Octavia she felt someone grip onto her hips from behind, turning her head slightly she saw Finn with his smirking face. She rolled her eyes a little and tried to move away from him, but he just gripped her hips harder. Octavia was so lost in the music and the alcohol that was flowing through her system that she didn’t notice.

“Dance with me, Princess.” Finn said, his lips so close to Clarke’s ear that she could literally smell the alcohol on his breath.

Just as she was about to turn around and try to push him away she saw Lexa walk over and whisper something in Octavia’s ear, the smaller girl just nodding and smiling before she winked at Clarke and walked away. Lexa took Clarke by the hands, leading her away from Finn.

“You okay?” Lexa said to Clarke as she glared over Clarke’s shoulder at Finn who was standing there watching them.

“My knight in shining armour.” Clarke said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Lexa didn’t say anything, but a small smile did appear on her lips as she put her hands on Clarke’s hips and started dancing, the blonde easily following her lead, her hands resting over Lexa’s shoulders.

“Do you know something…” Clarke said, feeling brave due to the effects of the alcohol.

“I know a lot of things,” Lexa replied, “what things are you talking about?”

“I was so sure you didn’t like me when I first started at Polis.” Clarke said.

“Like Raven said, I don’t like anyone.” Lexa replied with a smirk.

“I don’t believe that,” Clarke said, “I think you’ve been hurt so it’s easier for you to pretend that you don’t like anyone. It’s easier for you not to open yourself up to getting hurt again, that’s what I think…”

“I tried not to like you,” Lexa quietly admitted as she found herself getting lost in Clarke’s eyes, “I tried really hard not to like you. But you were just… always there. It didn’t matter how much of a bitch I was towards you, you just kept coming right back…”

“Just kiss the girl already.” Anya said as she walked behind Lexa.

Lexa clenched her jaw as she felt the blush creep up her cheeks, which Clarke couldn’t help but think was adorable.

“You’re blushing…” she said, a soft smile on her lips.

“Excuse me a minute while I go and kick Anya’s ass.” Lexa said, dropping her hands from Clarke’s hips.

Before Lexa could walk away, Clarke softly gripped her wrists, guiding her hands back to her waist, causing Lexa to swallow hard.

“Kick her ass later.” Clarke said as they started dancing again.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When the house was silent Lexa made her way downstairs to get a bottle of water, on her way back to her room she stopped outside the guest room Clarke was staying in. She lifted her hand to knock quietly on the door, mentally kicking herself as she saw her hand shake a little.

Rather than knock, Lexa simply sighed and started walking to her own room. Before she could get there, the door to the guest room opened, causing her to turn back.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Clarke, the blonde having changed from what she was wearing at the party into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Lexa thought she’d never looked more perfect.

“Hey…” Clarke said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else.

“Hey.” Lexa replied, a small smile on her lips as she walked back over to where the blonde was standing, “you okay?”

“There’s something I forgot to do.” Clarke said.

“And what’s that?” Lexa asked, brow furrowed a little.

“This…” Clarke said, swallowing hard before she slowly started to close the distance between their lips, giving Lexa time to back away if she wanted to.

Clarke’s breath hitched slightly when, rather than back away, Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s waist before their lips met.


End file.
